


Unexpected visitor

by smilyn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, like I have no idea myself, reposted from wattpad, you can’t call it non con if I give Z E R O context for their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilyn/pseuds/smilyn
Summary: Techno needs something... *Raised eyebrow emoji*Personal ratings:Funny 1/10, steamy 9/10, fluffy 7/10
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 81





	Unexpected visitor

“im here” Was all Techno’s text read. 

Dream found it strange, Techno would never text first. 

“?” Dream texted back. 

“look outside ur door” 

Dream did as he was asked and saw a figure, wrapped in a red hoodie with baby pink hair barely poking out. Immediately, he flung open the door. “Techno! What’re you doing here?” He looked surprisingly small despite his height. 

“Your room’s upstairs, right?” Techno asked sleepily, kicking off his shoes and leaving Dream with nothing to go off of. 

“Yeah, I’ll show you.” They walked upstairs in awkward silence. Dream pushed open the door to his bedroom, embarrassed by the mess. As he walked in, he heard the door shut. Turning around, he noticed Techno walking towards him. This was really weird, so much so that he was quickly growing concerned for how Techno was doing. 

Before he knew it, he had been slammed on the bed, wrists held, deep in a kiss with Techno. Dream was shocked, but it wasn’t unpleasant. Their heat was shared until they became as one, and Techno’s kiss felt like an oasis in the desert. Dream kissed back. 

Eventually they were on their sides, Techno’s arms around Dream’s neck and Dream’s wrapped around Techno’s waist, holding him close. It was comfortable and soothing as they hung on to each other, lips still locked in a slow dance. 

After way too long, Techno pulled away, face flushed and more exhausted than before. Something in Dream told him to be greedy and keep going, but he respected Techno’s wishes as he snuggled adorably into the crook of Dream’s arm. 

“Thanks.” Techno whispered, barely audible. Dream smiled and hugged him closer as he fell asleep. Anything for his little piggy. 


End file.
